


Under the Mistletoe

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mistletoe, bb felix gets his feelings hurt, honeyglows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Felix is excited to share his holiday traditions with Tamora, but he finds himself disappointed when she doesn’t seem to be interested.
Relationships: Tamora Calhoun/Fix-It Felix Jr., hero's cuties - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Under the Mistletoe

No matter how he tried, Felix just couldn’t wrap his head around it.

Out of everything that excited him about the Christmas season, nothing made him happier than the fact that, this year, he would be celebrating with Tamora. They had been going steady for a couple of weeks now, and every day he felt more certain that she was the one. The thought of sharing his Christmas celebrations with her made him giddy, and he was especially looking forward to having a special someone to kiss under the mistletoe this year. While Tamora wasn’t always the most open with her feelings, she was quite affectionate, so this was one Christmas tradition that seemed to be right up her alley.

But so far, all his attempts had fallen flat. No matter what he did, how carefully he placed the mistletoe to ensure that it was in her line of sight, he had yet to receive a kiss in return. He had stood poised in the perfect spot more times than he could count, patiently awaiting her arrival, anticipating the moment she would swoop in and press her lips to his, only to be met with disappointment each time. He had even presented his cheek to her with an upward tilt of his head, just in case she decided to kiss him there instead–he wasn’t picky about placement. As Christmas drew near, he began to worry that she didn’t want to kiss him after all. What had he done wrong?

“I don’t understand it, Ralph,” Felix lamented. “I thought things were going well, but it seems like she doesn’t want to kiss me.”

The pair were seated on the couch in the penthouse as the annual Niceland Christmas party took place around them.

“Are you sure she’s seen the mistletoe?” Ralph suggested. “Maybe she’s just been missing it.”

“I’ve been so careful to put it up high enough that she can see it,” Felix replied. “I don’t see how she could’ve missed it every time.”

“I don’t know, buddy,” Ralph said. “I’m sorry.”

Their conversation was interrupted as Vanellope glitched up onto Ralph’s shoulder and requested his assistance making a mug of hot chocolate. With an apologetic shrug, his large companion disappeared into the kitchen. Felix sighed and retreated to the corner of the room. As he watched the party go on without him, he didn’t notice Tamora entering the kitchen for her own mug of cocoa.

“Hey, sarge, you made it,” Ralph greeted her.

“It’s not usually my scene, but you know how excited Felix gets about this stuff,” she replied.

“Yeah, he’s been really excited about spending Christmas with you, that’s for sure,” he said. “I gotta tell you, though, he seems pretty disappointed that you’re not into the mistletoe thing.”

“Mistletoe?” she asked. “What’s that?”

“You mean you don’t know?”

“No,” she answered. “We don’t celebrate Christmas in Hero’s Duty. The only reason I even know it exists is because of Felix.”

“Well, that explains a lot,” Ralph said. “Come on, we need to talk.”

* * *

A short while later Felix was taken by surprise when he found himself eclipsed in Tamora’s shadow as she approached him from across the room.

“Hey, short stack,” she said with a hand on her hip. “Looks like you’re standing under the mistletoe.”

He looked up was met with the familiar sight of green leaves and white berries on the ceiling above him.

“I suppose I am,” he said, attempting a smile through his dejected demeanor.

Before he knew what was happening, she grabbed him by the collar, hauled him up to her, and crushed their lips together in a fervent kiss. He melted at the affection, going slack within her grip. When she finally released him, a thick blush coated his cheeks and nose and he looked up at her with a dreamy expression.

“It’s come to my attention that I owe you a backlog of those kisses,” she said with a smirk.

“You don’t owe me anything,” he said. “You didn’t want to kiss me before, and that’s alright.”

“You know, I’ve spent the last couple of weeks trying to figure out why all these tiny plants keep popping up all over the place,” she said, giving the mistletoe above them a gentle flick. “I thought maybe you were trying to spruce things up around here.”

“What?” Felix asked as she set him back down. “You mean you—you didn’t know—”

“We don’t have Christmas in my game,” she said as she knelt down in front of him. “There’s a few fuzzy memories in my backstory, but nothing specific. I didn’t know about any holiday traditions until you told me about them.”

“Oh, Tammy,” he said with a sigh, reaching out to take her hand in his. “All this time I’ve been mopin’ around thinking you just weren’t interested in kissing me. I never even thought to ask you about it.”

“I had a feeling something was up when I got here and didn’t see you out on the dance floor,” she said. “Then Wreck-It clued me in and it all made sense.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I feel so foolish. I just got so excited thinkin’ about finally having someone to kiss under the mistletoe, I guess I got a little ahead of myself.”

“I suppose I can forgive you,” she teased, “if you teach me what this whole mistletoe thing is all about.”

“Well, around Christmas folks’ll put mistletoe up around the house. If you meet someone under the mistletoe, you’re supposed to share a kiss,” he explained. “I may have gone a little overboard with it trying to catch your attention. I just think it’s so romantic, and I’ve always wanted to have that special moment with someone. I thought maybe…_we_ could have that special moment.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Felix,” she said. “I’m sorry I didn’t follow along sooner. I would’ve knocked your socks off by now.”

“It’s not your fault,” he said. “I’m just glad we got to have one mistletoe kiss before the season ends.”

“So that was your first, huh?” she asked, a gleam of interest in her eye.

He nodded, looking bashfully toward the floor as his cheeks began to glow.

“Well, how’d I do?” she asked.

“It was perfect,” he said, unable to stop the grin that stretched his cheeks. “Just like I always imagined.”

“Well, there’s more where that came from,” she smirked. “What do you say we go somewhere more private?”

Felix was certain his cheeks had never been such a vibrant red, but he couldn’t hide his enthusiasm as he nodded in response. She stood up straight and took his hand before reaching up and pulling the sprig of mistletoe off the ceiling.

“I think I need a little more instruction,” she said with a wink, “but this may turn out to be my favorite holiday tradition yet.”


End file.
